VOCALOID companions
:See Thread:96518 for further discussion about this page. This is a listing of Official VOCALOID companions and pets History VOCALOID Sabami : The cat on the boxart was modeled after Miu Sakamoto's own cat. James : James is the fan-given name to OLIVER's male American Goldfinch. The bird was included on OLIVER's boxart because the artist felt that it made the art look a little more balanced and complimented OLIVER's soon to be released design. It is also a little nod to the fact that many Americans worked on this project.VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid OLIVER - Lawlietlk (dappleback) answers questions (bird) The name of the bird was left to be decided amongst the fans of OLIVER and eventually "James" became the popular choice. James has since developed his own identity apart from OLIVER. According to OLIVER's Twitter, the account is actually maintained by James, who types out everything OLIVER says and declared James as his name.link VocaTone also played on James' popularity during the PV Dinky Dink, where he can be seen wearing sunglasses. : *James is also viewed as having a intellect on level with humans, as evidenced by his abilities. Not only is he able to use a keyboard (to maintain OLIVER's Twitter account), but he is also able to talk. *Despite being dubbed "James" by the fans and OLIVER's Twitter, take note that the name still remains as a fan-given name and that nowhere on the official boxart is the name even mentioned. A staff member of VocaTone has stated that the name, "James", is still not "canon."link *On April 1, 2012, VocaTone ran an April Fool's joke announcing that James will become a VOCALOID3 voicebank.linklink CUBI & Co. CUBI is YOHIOloid's little digital cubic companion. Sartika originally didn't plan to give him a name, but after hearing that some fans began to refer to him as "CUBI", she stuck with it. According to Sartika, CUBI can't speak, and the only word he can say is "YO", derived from YOHIOloid's name. YOHIOloid is also the only person who can understand and communicate with CUBI. He cannot change his facial expression, but is still able to show his emotions through other means. He also has the ability to fly, with the speed measurement of 10 kilometers per hour. CUBI isn't the only one of his kind, as Sartika conceptualized a complete family for him. Each one with a particular shape, facial expression and function: *CUBI, always has a happy expression. His function is acting as a CD Player *CUBI's little siblings, the girl with a "puppy" face, and the boy with an annoyed face. They act respectively as previous (◀▮) and forward buttons (▮▶). *Long Cube, it has a smiling expression and acts as microphone case *CUBI's elder sister, cat-shaped & with a laid-back expression. Her function is to search information on the internet. *CUBI's elder brother, the biggest one. He always has a serious expression and acts as mobile amp. Apart from CUBI's family, YOHIOloid also owns a black cat who, according Sartika, always makes fuss with CUBI.link NOVA NOVA is the official name of MAIKA's robotic companion. Her name was determined in a small poll started on October 16 through MAIKA's Facebook page, asking to the fans to give a name to the floating droid.link On December 22, "NOVA" was chosen as the winning namelink According to Noriko, the little droid that accompanies MAIKA, is a VFO unit (Voice Flying Object, a pun to UFO) and it was designed to mark a difference in relation to past VOCALOIDs. NOVA acts as a pet, microphone and speaker, and despite being genderless, it's referred as female. : *According Noriko, the idea of creating a pet for MAIKA was a suggestion from her boyfriend. *Noriko tested several "face" designs for NOVA. Among the designs there was a smiley-like face, a simple face with a waveform mouth, and some variations of the current cyclops-like design. *The second most voted name, "Gertrudis", stems from an inner joke in relation to Akuo's insistence that the name of the new Spanish VOCALOID should be Gertrudis. VOCALOID CHINA Tian Dian Tian Dian (天钿) is the official companion to the Chinese VOCALOID, Luo Tianyi. She is described to be a fairy of music and she is not able to speak. She has the ability to transform into Tianyi's microphone. In the 5 part promotional anime, it's shown she is also able to grasp objects with her "tail". : *Tian Dian has two different pieces of merchandise. She is featured along with Luo Tianyi as a figurine, but also has her own plush toy available for purchase on Taobao. *She, along with the other 4 pets of VOCALOID CHINA, was featured in the 5 part promotional anime series for the franchise. Yi Xian Qing Yi Xian Qing (一弦青) is the official companion of Mo Qingxian, a member of VOCALOID CHINA. She is described to be a purple flowered creature. She is the youngest of the 5 pets of VOCALOID CHINA and she has the ability to transform into Qingxian's bass violin. According the the mini promotional anime series, Qingxian found Yi Xian Qing alone in a patch of grass and has kept her ever since. : *Yi Xian Qing, along with the other 4 pets of VOCALOID CHINA, was featured in the 5 part promotional series for the franchise. However, she did not appear until episode 4. *She was also the only creature to be "found", as Tian Dian seemed to be living with Tianyi beforehand. The other 3 have no origin and appeared in episode 5. Fei Fei (绯) is the phoenix-like companion to Zhiyu Moke, a member of VOCALOID CHINA. He has a wingspan of 60 cm, and his feathers are usually white but turn red when angered. He often argues with Moke and is very childish. He has the ability to transform into Moke's winged-keyboard. : *Fei, along with the other 4 pets of VOCALOID CHINA, was featured in the 5 part promotional series for the franchise. However, he did not appear until episode 5. *He was also one of the creatures that does not seem to have an origin within the anime series. The only creature to be "found" during the anime was Yi Xian Qing, while Tian Dian seemed to be living with Tianyi beforehand. Shi Tian Shi Tian (释天) is the creature who accompanies Yuezheng Ling, a VOCALOID CHINA member. He is described to be very old and wise. He is also very tolerant of Ling. He has the ability to transform into her electric guitar. : *Shi Tian, along with the other 4 pets of VOCALOID CHINA, was featured in the 5 part promotional series for the franchise. However, he did not appear until episode 5. *He was also one of the creatures that does not seem to have an origin within the anime series. The only creature to be "found" during the anime was Yi Xian Qing, while Tian Dian seemed to be living with Tianyi beforehand. Bei Chen Bei Chen (呗辰) is a dragon-like companion to Yuezheng Longya, a VOCALOID CHINA member. He is described to be very wise and he is the oldest of the VOCALOID CHINA pets. He has the ability to transform into Longya's drum set. : *Bei Chen, along with the other 4 pets of VOCALOID CHINA, was featured in the 5 part promotional series for the franchise. However, he did not appear until episode 5. *He was also one of the creatures that do not seem to have an origin within the anime series. The only creature to be "found" during the anime was Yi Xian Qing, while Tian Dian seemed to be living with Tianyi beforehand. *His design complements his owner, Longya, as "Lóng" (龙) means "dragon" in Chinese. Morioshishou Morioshishou (森男師匠) Jasmine Researcher Jasmine Researcher (じゃすみん研究員) Sakiko Sakiko (咲子), also known as Sacchan (さっちゃん) References